Jecht vs Desire
by mikkimikka
Summary: Desire took on many forms and Jecht was no stranger to her devices. In fact, he considered Desire and himself to be very good friends. Imagine his surprise then when Desire took on another guise. Jecht x Kuja


Disclaimer : I do not own Dissidia Final Fantasy, FFX, FFII, or FFIX

Pairing: Jecht and Kuja... because it was dying to be done!

_**Jecht vs Desire**_

Desire took on many forms and Jecht was no stranger to her devices. In fact, he considered Desire and himself to be very good friends and on extremely good terms. Imagine his surprise then when Desire took on another form, a guise different from any he had ever chanced to encounter.

This time Desire was slender and firm. Desire was sliver hair and feathers. He was purple. He was gold. He was the a wave of flowing white robes. Yes, Desire was a he. This time desire was male.

His name was Kuja and he was certainly not Jecht's type. Ignoring the obvious fact that he was male, Kuja was downright intolerable. He was a pretentious youth with a love for drama. He muddled up everything he got himself into and although it was obvious nobody liked him he still insisted on turning his nose up like he was the best there was.

They were standing in the middle of the rift when Desire decided to put the plan into action. Jecht couldn't be bothered with what that little boy thought of himself or the others but it was hard to ignore the fool. Whenever he walked by the scent of his perfume baited him and he was caught between two extremes: wanting to leer at the boy or wanting to pounce at him.

"What's that smell?" he would ask. "Do you like smelling like a woman?"

"I doubt I smell like any woman you've ever chanced to catch," was Kuja's reply. As usual, his nose went straight into the air and Jecht wanted to make him bleed.

"You're right," Jecht shot back. "Only the ugly ones doll themselves up the way you do."

Kuja grit his teeth but then turned with a "humph'. As he did he whipped his head to the side and his silver hair bounced against his shoulders. Jecht watched as the young male crossed his arms over the bare flesh of his abdomen and the way he managed to hold his head high and pout all at once.

"I wouldn't expect a brute like you to appreciate true beauty."

Jecht chuckled, "So I'm not your type, huh?"

Kuja turned his head and sent him a glare.

"Who is then, huh? A pansy like that Emperor maybe? You two can exchange hair and make up tips."

Kuja's glare hardened, "What makes you so sure my type's even male,"

It was then that Jecht began to roar with laughter. "Even if that were true-- which it isn't-- no girl wants to date a guy prettier than she is."

Kuja had half a mind to destroy Jecht right then and there, and the other half wanted to blush. Kuja blushed.

"I am not--"

"Oh?" Jecht interrupted Kuja mid sentence. "Now don't say you're not pretty."

Kuja's glare narrowed, but his face still glowed red, "I hate you."

"Tell me something I don't know," Jecht quipped.

"Fine," Kuja said, surprising Jecht by floating over towards him, white mantle flowing behind him and leaving an even better view of his thighs as usual. Jecht's eyes jumped back up to Kuja's face as the mage came to a stop in front of him.

"I don't just hate you," Kuja said. "I find your boorish mannerisms so utterly detestable I just want to rip that smug grin off of your face."

They were level now, due to Kuja's magic levitation and there was little space between them Jecht found himself staring right into those shapely blue eyes and there was only one thing he could say for himself.

"The feeling's mutual."

Kuja smirked and floated backwards, "Good." His feet landed back on the ground. "Now that all of that unpleasant business is out of the way--"

He didn't get to finish that sentence however. In one swift move Jecht roughly pulled Kuja forward and tilted his head back by a fist full of silver in an attempt to smash their lips together which ended in the clattering of their teeth. Kuja gasped and jerked his head back but he didn't have time to speak before Jecht came forward again, this time catching Kuja's lips. It was rough and hard and Kuja's eyes were squeezed shut and his arms were raised and squished against Jecht's broad chest.

Jecht liked the feel of Kuja in his arms, though he could sense a bit of fight in the lad. The blitz ball player had a lot of experience kissing women and he was pretty sure kissing men shouldn't be any different. Usually they melted against him and eagerly kissed back, running their fingers over his muscled chest and up into his dark tresses. Instead, Kuja was absolutely rigid and his lips, although soft did not yield when he began to move his own. It was like kissing a mannequin.

Jecht broke the kiss and looked down at Kuja with a smirk, "You can't kiss worth a damn, kid."

He was expecting to see a furious blaze in Kuja's eyes or hear a biting reply to his remark but instead he was met with something entirely. Kuja was still pressed against him, his flower-like hands resting against his chest, but he was trembling and looking up with widened eyes.

"Kid?"

"Well, I guess it could be worse," Kuja said cryptically, taking a step back.

"What?"

Kuja shrugged a bit of his hair over his shoulders and put on that same old confident smirk on his face, "I know you find me irresistible but that give you no reason to attack me."

Jecht almost fell for that, but there was a quivering of Kuja's lips and his face was flushed to the ears. That tremble was awfully familiar, it was the quake of someone in the throws of discovery and Jecht's suspicions were proven true when Kuja turned away and raised a hand to his lips, shoulders almost hunched.

"That wasn't your first kiss was it?"

Kuja's shoulders could be seen to tense up after the question was asked, but his words were as confident as ever as he spun around, "Of course not. I'm not some inexperienced child!"

Jecht couldn't hold back the grin from his face, "You're so cute when you're embarrassed."

"What!?" Kuja's fist clenched.

"You don't have to lie. I'm not going to judge you. Heck, with a bit of practice I'm sure you'll be just fine."

"Why you awful man!" Kuja gasped, looking downright offended. "So what if that was my first kiss? Back in my old world I was very busy I didn't have time to worry about playing sports and fathering hyperactive children!"

Jecht just wrapped his arms around his belly and threw back his head, letting out a roaring laugh.

"Stop laughing!" Kuja bristled, his face growing even hotter in his indignation.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, Kuja," Jecht said, stopping mid laugh though his amusement sparkled in his eye. He took a few steps closer to Kuja, who in return took a few steps back.

"How about this," Jecht said. "I'll give you another chance. Come on."

He leaned forward bringing his face closer to Kuja, and the genome looked up at him with a coy expression on his face. Jecht felt his heart quicken just a bit. To think that this extravagant creature, this normally brazen and overly dramatic man was driven to this demure state by him. Jecht gave himself a mental pat on the back as their faces closed the gap and their lips met again. All these years and he still got it.

This kiss wasn't as rough as before. Albeit Jecht liked rough, but he didn't want to scare Kuja off or he wouldn't get too many opportunities to be rough later. Instead it started off slow. Jecht brought his hands up and into Kuja's hair and the younger male moaned against him, obviously liking the feeling. Jecht took that opportunity to lick those moist petals and Kuja gasped at the wet sensation allowing access to the inside. Jecht readily explored that virgin cavern and was pleased when Kuja followed his example and began to work his tongue as well. When they finally parted Kuja had a bit of saliva on his chin which he wiped off quickly with his sleeve.

"Messy," Kuja remarked.

"You'll get better at it," Jecht said. "Don't open your mouth so wide."

He then moved in again, capturing Kuja's lips and walking forward a bit until Kuja's back stopped against one of the walls of the Rift's castle. Kuja winced a little as the stones dug into his back but didn't stop exploring Jecht and moaned appreciatively when his unexpected lover moved his lips down his jaw and onto his neck.

"Mmm, nice," Kuja said softly into Jecht's hair and the older man grinned at the dazed state he put the beautiful boy in.

Jecht had him now. Desire had called, but Jecht always wins…

"Dad!?"

Jecht froze against Kuja's neck and he felt Kuja's arms slacken from his embrace and fall to his side.

"Dad… you're gay?"

Jecht groaned and pulled away from Kuja and regarded the visitors that had stumbled onto the rift and interrupted his victory. It was predictably Tidus and one of his friends was right along with him, the one with the bandana and ponytail.

"Can't you see I'm busy here?" he asked, bracing his arm on the wall. He really didn't want to deal with this.

"Actually," Kuja said slipping away, and ducking under Jecht's arm. "I was just leaving. My prowess is needed elsewhere. Until later, Jecht. I'm sure our next meeting will hold much potential."

Kuja was bluffing, Jecht could tell but he didn't say a word as his little lover disappeared into the air. Kuja was right, their later meeting will be of much promise and potential.

Until then, he had a cry baby brat to deal with.

-the end-

Thanks for reading please review!


End file.
